The Powerpuff Girls Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: An elderly man tells his grandchildren the story of three superheroes when they first came to Townsville and how at first, no one was very accepting of them.
1. Prologue

In the city of Townsville about many decades into the future, we see three little girls up in their bedroom. One has long strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and is wearing a purple night dress, the other one has short brown hair with hazel eyes in a gray night dress and the youngest one has long beautiful blonde hair with diamond blue eyes in a red night dress. They are in their bedroom, jumping around, even though it's quite late at night.

"We want a story! We want a story! We want a story!" the girls chanted together.

The door sliced open in a futuristic kind of way and there came a black and incoming gray-haired man with sparkling blue eyes and wearing a black vest with lightning bolt designs on them with boots and black pants. "Hello, hello..." he greeted softly.

"Grandpa Kenny!" the girls cheered and rushed to their grandfather, clinging to him. The oldest to his arm, the middle to his torso, and the youngest to his left leg.

The elder man chuckled. "Hello, girls... My perfect little granddaughters..."

"We're perfect, Grandpa Kenny?" the oldest girl asked. "We're kinda plain..."

"Yeah, it's not like we have superpowers," the middle girl said. "Then we'd be REALLY special!"

"Oh, you think superpowers would make you special, huh?" Kenny asked as he walked, nearly wobbling to put them into bed. "I remember a time in Townsville when superpowers were feared."

"Feared?" the youngest girl asked as she clutched a doll that resembled a blue blob.

"Oh, yes," Kenny said as he got them into their triple bunk beds to tell them a bedtime story. "I once knew three young superheroes who didn't feel so good after their special powers. I'm talking about the Powerpuff Girls."

"The Powerpuff Girls?" the young girls asked together.

"Indeed," Kenny nodded, leaning back in the storytelling chair. "They were three spunky little girls with powers, but no one considered them to be special. The people thought they were creepy, bug-eyed freaks."

"That's dumb! How could Townsville think of their greatest heroes like that?" the middle girl growled, sounding very rough and tough.

"Some people are scared of what they don't know," Kenny told her. "The people then saw they were wrong and they actually needed the Girls."

"Grandpa Kenny, is this a true story?" the youngest girl asked. "Did you really know the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Of course, I did, your Aunt Sakura is their older sister," Kenny smiled at her, not favoring her the most, but loved how she was the joy and laughter. "It all started when your Aunt Sakura was living with her mother and her father, Professor Utonium was having another rough day in town... Long before the Girls were born. But... You don't wanna hear that story..." he smirked, teasingly.

"We want to! We want to!" the girls cried to him.

Kenny chuckled, happy that his bribe won them over. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you... It begins where almost every Powerpuff Girls adventure begins... In the city of Townsville..." he started to narrate as he looked out the window to see a clear and endless diamond sky and remembered long ago.


	2. Chapter 1

The City of Townsville at the time before the Girls arrived was in serious, serious, serious trouble. Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil were running rampid. Its citizens had lost all hope. They were utterly helpless and in desparate need of a true hero. But who? There was no one who could help the forsaken town and make it a better place.

There was a very young Kenny, but not a child, but a young teenager and he was in a house that was not his own and he was looking after a chimp that had a diaper on it. He was visiting and babysitting for the owner, Professor Utonium until the man would come back from Malph's market. The chimp was being a little catastrophic lately.

"Hey, Mr. Utonium," Kenny greeted from the couch as he was watching television until the scientist would return home with his groceries. "I put Jojo to sleep for you."

"Thank you, Kenny," the Professor told the boy, a little beaten up. He loved the boy like a son due to his closeness with his daughter, Sakura, who was away at this time. "I'm going to try something new today."

"What is it?" the boy jumped over the couch to go with him into the laboratory of the house.

"Kenny, do you know what little girls are made of?"

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice," Kenny said on the way and put on his junior lab coat to help the man. "That's just a nursery rhyme though."

"I know, but I'm going to try to see if it works with the powers of science."

Kenny didn't want to doubt the Professor, but it really sounded farfetched that this plan would work. Jojo had escaped his bedroom and was causing chaos in the lab as the Professor got to work with Kenny's assistance to be a human assistant while Jojo would be the monkey lab assistant.

"Sugar." the Professor requested.

"Sugar." Kenny handed him a bag of the sugar in the paper bag from the supermarket.

The Professor took it and poured it into the concotion. "Spice." he then asked for.

"Spice." Kenny repeated and handed two tiny containers of the spices.

The Professor took them and poured them both into the mixing bowl of chemistry. "Everything nice."

"Everything nice?" Kenny handed a pot that was filled with several charms like on a leprechaun based breakfast cereal. There were stars, hearts, flowers, bunnies, and the sound of the sweetest thing in the world, a child's laughter.

The Professor took this and poured it in to mix it all together.

As he did, Kenny looked behind him and looked in surprise. "Professor, look out!" he cried out.

Jojo had come into the lab and pushed the Professor as he was mixing the compounds together. This made the Professor hit his elbow against something else included into the concotion: Chemical X. This made the two of them grow worried now, wondering what would make the final product come out as with Chemical X as an included ingredient and the pot was glowing.

"Stay back, Kenny." the Professor told the boy as they walked backward as the pot was now bubbling. This might be dangerous.

Jojo rose up before the bowl as it shook and sputtered with the bubbles. There was then laughter heard that came from what sounded like three little girls. The explosion pulled the Professor and Kenny back to far and the lab was nearly destroyed, but thankfully, it didn't burn the house down or killed either of them. The Professor and Kenny woke up from their daze and looked surprised at what was on the table by the pot. The two came close to look at the new sight and saw three little girls indeed. One had orange hair with a red hairbow, a pink dress, white tights and black shoes, another had blonde hair and pigtails, a blue dress, white tights, and black shoes, and the last one had black short hair with a green dress, white tights, and black shoes. Their eyes matched their dresses to literally. The pink one had pink eyes!

"Hi!" the pink one greeted.

The Professor gasped in slight horror.

"Umm... Hello..." Kenny greeted back, nervously.

"What are your names?" the pink one asked, with a smile. She was surprisingly verbal despite being just seconds or minutes old.

"Oh, umm... My name is Professor! Professor Utonium." the scientist introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kenny." the boy added.

"Hello, Professor Utonium and Kenny," the girls said all together. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to mee you too, umm... uhh..." Kenny blinked, taking his hand out for them to shake, but they didn't understand it.

"Uhh... What ARE your names?" the Professor asked his creations.

"Well, you made us," the pink one pointed to the scientist. "Shouldn't you also name us?"

"Uhh... Okay," the Professor smiled, then nudged Kenny. "This is so cool! Well now, let's see... Because of your directioness and opening right up to me, I think I'll call you... Blossom."

The pink girl, now named Blossom, felt special about her new name and beamed brightly. This made the blue one giggle.

"I know someone who's bubbly!" Kenny chuckled at her.

"That's it!" the Professor felt inspiration as the boy said that. "You'll be my little Bubbles."

"Bubbles is good." Kenny liked the sound of that.

"So, we have Bubbles, Blossom, and umm..." the Professor looked at the green girl, anxious to get her own name like her sisters.

"Buttercup," Kenny put in. "It... Also begins with a B."

This made the tough girl cross her arms, seeming to not really like that name, but would have to take it or leave it.

"The perfect little girls, happy birthday." Kenny told the girls with a smile.

"Birthday!" the Professor gasped, his parental instinct kicking in. "It's your birthday! I should get gifts! Umm... Kenny, watch the girls for me!" he dashed away to run to the gift shop to celebrate for his new daughters.

The girls watched him leave and looked at Kenny.

"Is the Professor your dad?" Blossom asked.

"Nope, I'm just a close friend of..." Kenny started to explain, he was about to say the Professor's daughter, but noticed how the girls were the Professor's creations and technically new daughters. "Your big sister's."

"Big sister?" the girls asked together.

"Yes, you have a big sister named Sakura, she lives far away from here, but she'll be around to visit you, girls. We've been best friends since second grade."

"I bet she's a great role model." Blossom sounded excited about having an older sister.

"I bet she can teach us a whole lot of cool stuff." Buttercup added.

"I bet she has hair like spaghetti!" Bubbles chirped, which gave her odd stares.

Kenny laughed a little. "There, there, you'll meet Sakura sometime. Without her, I would have never known an awesome man like your dad."

"Umm... Where IS the Professor, Kenny?" Blossom asked.

"He went out to buy you gifts, it's your birthday today."

"Birthday?"

"Yes, it's a day you celebrate the day you came into the world. It comes once a year, some people love it, some don't... Like my grandpa... But, this is a special birthday to you guys."

"Oh, cool!" Buttercup sounded pumped. "Once a year sounds long... How many days in a year?"

"365 to be exact." Blossom said, seeming to be quite intelligent for her age.

"That's a long time for more presents!" Bubbles piped up.

"Don't worry, girls, it'll come by quicker before you know it." Kenny smiled, then looked out the window to see the Professor's car coming back as he had presents tied to it to give the girls just for exisiting.

"Here he comes!" Bubbles jumped with joy.

"I hope he got us something I could punch!" Buttercup added.

"I'm sure he got us all something special." Blossom said.

"If you guys want, I could give you my old toys from when I was a little kid like you, I'd have to go to my own house though, and soon, it's quite late for me to be away from home." Kenny said gently.

Bubbles pulled a puppy dog look. "Kenny, can't we see you again?"

"Of course, I come here after school everyday, it's kind of like a job, I'll be back tomorrow at 3-ish." Kenny patted her blonde hair gently.

The girls looked at each other with slight confusion as Kenny brought up the word 'school'. They didn't question it as the front door opened and the Professor was coming in with their long awaited gifts. Kenny was then surprised and worried as the Professor nearly tripped down the stairs, but was caught by one of the girls and they were all floating.

"Whoa..." Kenny whispered in shock.

"Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps," Blossom told the man and put him down on his feet. "You could get hurt."

"Hey, are these for us?" Buttercup came with her hands with presents as Bubbles did too.

The Professor nodded, still in a daze over the girls having the ability to float in the air somehow.

Bubbles cheered and zipped off with Buttercup.

"Thanks, Professor!" Blossom chirped.

Kenny and the Professor watched as the girls were whizzing through their presents at super speed. They were made from sugar, spice, and everything nice, why were they so super? Kenny was thinking too much from reading a lot of comic books in his time that maybe the girls were bitten by a radioactive spider, came from a distant planet in outerspace, or had a fear of something and used it as their method.

Maybe he had read too much comic books as a kid and should have focused on logic and education like Sakura told him to. Kenny then looked up to see the broken glass of Chemical X had spilled into the concotion. That must have somehow mutated the girls and gave them bizarre powers. Either way, the Professor was proud to have three little girls around after Sakura left for school. He wanted to create children to he could teach them from right and wrong after having unsuccessful date attempts and he felt very fatherly again.

"Hey, thanks!" Buttercup smiled at her new father with a bunch of boyish dolls in her possession.

"Yes, Professor, thank you!" Blossom smiled as she carried four books with a globe of the world on top.

"This is the best gift ever..." Bubbles said softly, clutching an octopus doll and kissed the Professor on the cheek. "Dad..."

The Professor's heart melted. "Yes, it is..." he said softly as he watched the girls at play.

"Well, I should be getting home now." Kenny stood up, not noticing what had become of the chimp, Jojo, who was now green and had a mutated brain.

"Aww, but Kenny!" the girls cried.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it's getting very late, I really have to go now." Kenny told them as he climbed up the stairs.

"It's okay, girls, Kenny will be back tomorrow, I promise." the Professor assured them.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Kenny did his normal routine. He woke up, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and got ready for school. It would be a while before he would see the Professor and the girls again, but he tried to distract himself with other things so the day would go by faster than he would think and it felt like the day was taking long until he could see the girls again.

Kenny also decided to go home for lunch and collect his old toys that he played with when he was in Townsville Elementary School. He grabbed his Merf gun, his old video games from the cartridges and the game console, some comic books, and a lot of other things. He was sure Buttercup would mostly play with the boy things, but they would have to do. Also, when he was on his way back to school, he caught the eye of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten as they were dismissing students to go home as it was morning kindergarten.

"Oh, hello, Kenny, long time no see." the teacher, Ms. Keane greeted a former student of hers as the children went home.

"Hey, Ms. K," Kenny greeted back, coming to her before going back to his own school before meeting the Professor and the girls. "Listen, umm... You know Professor Utonium?"

The kindergarten teacher tried to think for a minute. "Yes, I believe I went to grade school with a Utonium."

"Well, he's a father now and he's got three little girls..."

"Are they educated?"

"N-No, they haven't been in school before and I think it would be good if you let them come into your class to play with the others."

Ms. Keane looked at her classroom. "I think we do have an opening, no one seems to sit in that table in the middle of the room. The girls should like sitting there. What are their names?"

"Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup." Kenny said with a smile.

"Oh, those are lovely names," Ms. Keane smiled. "Just tell Professor Utonium to call me anytime and we should be able to have the girls be in school by tomorrow or the next day."

"Thanks, you were always my favorite teacher growing up."

"Oh, come on, Kenny, I'm sure you've had better other teachers after you graduated from Pokey Oaks."

"None like you though, I just know the girls will love you, especially Blossom."

"Thank you, Kenny, now you better run along before you get detention from Mrs. Faust." Ms. Keane warned the boy as she saw how it was well after lunch.

"Oh, good point! We'll talk about this later, bye Ms. Keane!" Kenny walked off with his special box.

"Such a good boy..." Ms. Keane beamed, also suprised that Professor Utonium had three more daughters. She had heard of Sakura back in the old days, of course.

* * *

><p>Kenny made it to the Utonium house and left the box on the doorstep. He knocked on the door and quickly went back to school. The Professor opened the door after washing some pink paint off him. He then looked down to see a box of old toys donated by Kenny.<p>

"Oh, that boy..." the Professor smiled and struggled to open the box and went inside to give it to the girls.

It was after school now, so the girls got to see Kenny. They were all really happy to see him again and they remembered their manners and thanked him for the other gifts.

"Two present days in one week, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Buttercup enjoyed the love spread. "Can we have more tomorrow?"

"Now, now, let's not get greedy." Blossom lectured.

"This is really yummy, want some, Kenny?" Bubbles was munching on a crustless peanut butter sandwich.

"No, thanks, Bubba, you, Bloss, and Bud can have it to yourselves." Kenny gently refused.

"Bud? I like that, much better than Buttercup." the green girl approved the alternate name given to her by the older boy.

The Professor came to Kenny. "I'm afraid I'll be too busy for them and who knows when the kindergarten teacher will have a spot open for three little girls?"

"I just talked with Ms. Keane, she said to just call her tonight and she'll let you know if they can come in either today or tomorrow." Kenny solved the problem, glad that he talked with the woman ahead of time.

"Keane... Something about that name rings a bell... But thanks a bunch, Kenny!"

"Sure thing!"

"Come on, Kenny, play with us!" Blossom clung to the boy.

"Yeah, let's play some of your awesome games!" Buttercup really liked the video games that were now hers.

"Nothing too violent now." Bubbles added, a little scared.

"Don't worry, Bubba, you'll be fine, let's go then." Kenny smiled at them and walked with them clinging to his arm, leg, and torso.

* * *

><p>The girls really liked Kenny. He also felt like a big brother to them and he felt like they were little sisters. Oh, the curse of being an only child. Kenny struggled a bit with the game, seeing that it had aged on him. The girls were fast learners when he taught them how to play since the game didn't come with an orientation level to help you get through the future levels. He spent a lot of miserable childhood moments about dying in five seconds since the character had a one-hit point which meant that you could easily lose a life in just one hit against an enemy. It got very late soon enough.<p>

"Alright, girls, it's time for..." the Professor came in, drying his hands and saw the girls, and even Kenny was knocked out. Blossom was by her books fast asleep, Bubbles was curled up with paper and crayons, and Buttercup was on the couch with the remote control in her hand. "Bed... Kenny, wake up, you can go home now..."

Kenny snorted a bit, yawning. "Those girls took a lot out of me..." he whispered gently.

"You'd make a wonderful babysitter, Kenny, thanks so much for watching them." the Professor said in a hushed tone as he was washing Blossom's face clean by the sink. The telephone then rang and got his attention. "Oh, that's probably important, could you take care of the girls for me?"

Kenny was going to do it anyway. After Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had clean and dry faces, Kenny got them into their pajamas gently and tucked them into bed. The boy looked around for something and saw the octopus doll that Bubbles was very attached to. He then picked it up and allowed the blonde girl to hold it in her grasp.

"Good night, girls..." Kenny whispered, turned out the light and shut the door behind him as he went to see the mess in the living room. The Professor had been through a lot tonight, so he decided to clean it up for the old man. He sniffled as he saw a drawing of the girls with the professor, it was a little bit of a crude crayon drawing, but he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>The Professor came in to see the living room clean, much to his surprise. "Wow, Kenny... You didn't have to do that."<p>

"I wanted to," the boy told him as he put the papers in a stack and kept them in a place where Bubbles could get them next time she wanted them. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was the kindergarten teacher," the Professor said, smiling happily. "The girls get to go to school tomorrow."

"Congratulations, I know they'll love it, kindergarten is the best grade there is."

"Good night, Kenny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Mr. Utonium."

The scientist closed the door and Kenny walked down the street to get himself home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: This chapter will get gruesome as you read on. Reader discretion is advised. Read & Review. **

* * *

><p>Kenny was on his way to his class with some other students. He would've liked school better if Sakura could have gone with him. He could always call her, but not right now.<p>

"Oh, Kenny, could you come to my office?" the principal of his school asked.

Kenny looked back nervously to the man in charge. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Of course not, you just have a phone call."

Kenny heaved out a sigh of relief. He then grabbed his backpack and walked into the office to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kenny, it's me, the Professor," a familiar voice came on the other end. "I was supposed to meet Ms. Keane at Pokey Oaks, but I'm afraid I won't have enough time to make it. Could you do me a favor and go there for me?"

"Sure, but does Ms. Keane know about this?"

"I already told her, please make sure they're okay, I'm a little worried, cuz... You know how special the girls are."

"Yes, sir, I'll go after lunch. They should be having recess by the time I get there."

"Thanks, Kenny, you're a life saver."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Kenny said sheepishly, then chuckled. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"I'm just looking for Jojo, he's gone missing... I hope he's not jealous of the girls."

"I wouldn't know, I never had any brothers or sisters to hold me down... Sakura didn't seem to be jealous of the girls either, then again, she doesn't live here."

"I'm gonna drive around town and see if he's around any, talk you later, Kenny."

"See ya, Prof!" Kenny hung up with his own personal nickname for the man.

* * *

><p>Kenny paid close attention to the time and got a quick-lunch before going to Pokey Oaks kindergarten to meet the girls. Kenny finished the quick last bit of his egg salad sandwich and walked down the street to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. It brought back a lot of nostalgia for him, so he was glad the Professor asked him to get the girls for him. He heard a lot of the girls jump rope songs play in his head with some kids laughing on the little spinning ride, or the endless journey of hide and go seek. He sighed at his memories, then knocked on the door and wiped his mouth quickly as the clock struck noon.<p>

"Ah, Kenny, right on time, the Professor told me you would be coming," Ms. Keane smiled at the boy and led him inside the school. "The girls are right outside with the other children."

Kenny gasped as he saw a huge mess in the classroom. A lot of the chairs and tables were turned upside down, there was a lot of junk in the room, some paint splatters on the wall, a bunch of paper and open books left on the floor, the cupboards wide open, and furniture knocked this way and that. Kenny had never seen such a mess, not even when he was the girls' age.

"Oh, my gosh..." Kenny muttered, then spoke up to the girls. "Listen, I don't know if the Professor told you, but the girls are 'really' special and we both knew the girls would be a handful."

"What, this?" Ms. Keane looked at the mess like it was no big deal. "This is just what happens when you put 20 kids in a classroom... I remember when you were their age that you got blue paint in your hair, and I see that it never left..."

Kenny sheepishly grabbed the blue dye in his hair.

"Be sure to tell the Professor that girls are normal, perfect, well-behaved girls." Ms. Keane smiled brightly as she watched the kids play outside.

"Oh, I will," Kenny smiled as he watched the girls with another girl to play with. Perhaps they made a new friend. He then decided to see the girls. "What's going on, girls?"

"We're playing this game Lauren taught us," Bubbles explained as it was her turn. "Wanna watch?"

"Sure, I got time." Kenny smiled.

Bubbles took the stone in her hand, threw it, then hopped a couple of times.

"That was sweet!" Blossom chirped.

"What's the point of this game, anyway?" Buttercup crossed her arms, not impressed.

"Tag, you're it!" a boy came behind Lauren and touched her hand.

Lauren giggled, then ran to chase the other students.

"Kenny, everyone's running from that girl!" Blossom told the boy, hoping maybe he knew what the reason was. "It's like she's been infected!"

"Maybe she's a freak!" Buttercup looked at the purple girl, accusing her.

"Yeah, and they hate her!" Bubbles added, fearfully.

"Girls, that's not how it works," Kenny laughed, shaking his head. "It's really simple-"

"Tag, you're it!" a girl in blue then came to tag the blonde Utonium girl.

"Oh, no, I've been infected!" Bubbles cried.

"Alright, what's going on here?" a tough boy with a gruff voice came her.

"You seem familiar to me," Kenny looked at the boy. "Does the name Ophelia Mitchelson mean anything to you?"

The boy laughed at him. "That's my sister! You know her?"

"I got scars to prove it." Kenny showed he was a victim of Mitchelson abuse.

The Mitchelson boy laughed, then came to Bubbles. "You okay, kid?"

"I've been infected..." Bubbles whimpered.

The boy face-palmed her for not knowing the common playground game known as tag. "You're not infected, it's just a game!"

"It is?"

"Yeah!"

"A game?" Blossom sounded interested. "Neat!"

"Yeah, how do we play?" Buttercup asked.

The boy groaned, still not believing that these kids didn't know how to play a game all kids their age knew.

"Let me explain, uhh... Mitch..." Kenny came forth, assuming that was the boy's name since he wore a shirt that read: Mitch Rocks.

The boy nodded and allowed him to do so.

Kenny went to the girls and bent down to their height and held out his hand. "Bubbles, tag me."

The blonde girl looked at him, a little nervous, but she trusted the boy and tagged him, feeling an older brother, younger sister bond with him.

"Alright, so now _I'm_ it and I tag someone else and they're it." Kenny went to Mitch to tag him.

Mitch nodded, then tagged Buttercup and started running.

"By the way, Bud, you're it." Kenny told the green girl.

"Awesome, I'm it!" Buttercup beamed, then got excited. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just tag someone else, and _they're _it!" Mitch yelled back to help Kenny explain as he went to get away from being tagged again.

Buttercup watched him leave, then looked very determined against her sisters.

"Buttercup, be careful, my mom looks at me like that when she wants someone to shoe shop with her." Kenny advised, sensing the danger in Buttercup's eyes.

The black-haired girl nodded, then started to chase after Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom told Bubbles to 'put it into overdrive', then they started to run a little faster. Buttercup noticed this and made herself go faster. The students and Ms. Keane were surprised the girls were as swift and fast as a sneaky fox, or a speed demon cheetah. Buttercup went so fast she became a charging green blur with flames behind her like in the Back to the Future movie when the DeLorean was going 88 miles per hour. She then shoved Bubbles in front of her and made the girl go by so fast she slammed against the school and made a huge, gaping hole in the wall. Kenny blinked in surprise, Ms. Keane grew horrified, and the students looked worried.

"I'm gonna tag you guys, now!" Bubbles came out from the school, showing her flying abilities, then went to go after Buttercup and Blossom.

Buttercup and Blossom zipped past the iron gate and made Bubbles crash straight into the blacktop pavement. It looked as though a meteor had crumbled into the ground. Buttercup taunted her sister, then Bubbles dashed against them, crashing a house that was by the school, luckily the owners weren't inside it.

The girls then started to play tag around town and were bringing trees, cars, and a cow flying in the air and caused a fire in the city. The kids looked in shock and horror as the mess occured and Kenny's face paled, as did Ms. Keane's. She was so stunned, she couldn't even speak. The Professor was riding around town and saw the mess. He wondered what vile evil was causing this mess, but was surprised to see his girls were behind it all.

* * *

><p>Kenny rushed to school and heard the alarm sounding. Usually when a disaster would be striking in school, such as a monster attack or a super villain breaking in, there would be an alarm. Kenny blinked as he saw the school under attack and the students were trying to flee away from the destruction.<p>

"W-What's going on?" Kenny gulped.

"Kenny, go home, it's too dangerous for school today!" a teacher told the boy, then rushed to her car as soon as she could.

Kenny looked around and ran with the other students who were screaming in terror.

"Terrorists!" a student cried.

"Evil people!" another one cried.

"Mutant girls are attacking!" a tough student came to Kenny and pointed to the chaos of a simple game of three abnormal little girls playing tag.

Kenny wasn't sure what to do, but tried to get home. He decided to skip going to see the Professor today.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mom? Dad?" Kenny called as he walked into his house, which seemed to be empty. There was some destruction, such as the television being broken, the stairs being completely destroyed, and the power was out. "MOM! DAD!" he came in further. He looked around and saw two bodies under the stairs and cupped his mouth, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. "Mom... Dad..."<p>

Kenny's parents had been home during the chaos of the game of tag. They were killed instantly. The stairs had crushed them and they were no more. Kenny felt very sick and fell to his knees and bowed his head with a tear rolling down his cheek. He was never afraid to cry, even if a lot of boys in his school days picked on him for it. Kenny felt instantly cold and held his stomach in despair. What was he going to do now? He was alone now.

"Goodbye, Mom... Bye, Dad..." Kenny sniffled as his parents had been killed because of the game the girls had played. Today just felt like a regular old doomsday. Even worse than when you would be robbed just for getting groceries.

Kenny then emptied his backpack and went to the fridge to find some edible food. He wasn't going to stay home. He had no choice. He found some fresh food that hadn't spoiled yet and some refreshing bottles of water. One was almost empty, but at least he had a few more. Kenny then put on his backpack and hung his head as he looked to see his parents one last time. He heaved a sharp, shaky sigh as he closed the door behind him and walked away from his house.


	5. Chapter 4

Later, that night was really scary and unforgetable to a lot of citizens. Kenny trudged along and knocked on the Utonium door. He then looked over his shoulder as the Professor was coming home right now after finally collecting the girls.

"Kenny, what a surprise!" the Professor looked at the boy.

"Hey, Professor..." Kenny said softly.

"What's wrong?"

Kenny looked to see the little girls could probably hear him. "I-I'll tell you later..."

"Okay, Kenny, you can help me get the girls to bed." the Professor said softly, then opened his front door which made the girls zip inside and running and flying around, still playing their innocent game which cost some people their lives. "Okay girls, girls? It's almost bedtime, okay? Girls?"

"Come on, Professor, you're it!" Blossom beamed, unaware of the trouble that she and the others caused in Townsville. "You gotta catch us!"

Kenny shrugged with a sad smile. "It's the only way."

"Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?" the Professor hung his head, then went up the stairs as the girls flew around. He reached and successfully captured Bubbles. "Gotcha, ya little bunny!"

"One down, two more to go." Kenny said as he would try to catch Blossom or Buttercup now.

The Professor leaned, held out his hand and Buttercup flew right to it.

"Help, I got gotted!" Buttercup cried in fake dismay. "Blossom, watch out!"

"You're the sole survivor!" Bubbles added, sounding like she admired the girl's purpose.

"No way, Professor and Kenny," Blossom hopped down to the couch like a skipping stone across the pond. "Can't catch me!"

"Oh, yes, he can," Kenny told the leader girl. "Blossom, the game is over and your sisters are already up here, so I suggest you come on up too and get ready for bed."

Blossom looked sad, but then flew up slowly, allowing the Professor to catch her. The girls giggled as they were together and the Professor was taking them to bed.

"Be with you in a bit, Kenny." the Professor told the boy.

Kenny nodded, then sat on the couch and sighed again. He looked over to a coffee table and saw some framed photographs. Before the girls were born. One was the Professor's niece, Rebecca as a ballerina. Another one was the Professor, younger, and holding a 'World's Greatest Dad' coffee mug. Kenny grew very sentimental over the last one. Kenny was new in town in second grade and Sakura became fast friends with him despite him being a boy and her being a girl and at that age was odd.

The Professor came downstairs after sending his daughters to bed. "So, Kenny, what's going on? Aren't your parents worried about you?"

Kenny looked at him, then looked away distantly. "I'm afraid that I'll never need to worry about or them worry about me ever again, Professor..."

"Why? What happened?"

Kenny bowed his head. "The girls struck my house... Everything was destroyed. The power was out, the television was nearly damaged beyond repair, the stairs were completely destroyed... My parents were actually home then."

The Professor cupped his mouth. "Are they hurt?"

"Worse."

"You mean... Your parents are-"

Kenny nodded softly.

"Oh, K-Kenny, I'm so sorry..." the Professor said, his voice nearly cracking from the sadness of that news.

"It's alright..." Kenny blinked, then his voice started to get small as well.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"What choice do I have...?"

The Professor looked at him, then remembered he wanted to talk with the girls before they would fall asleep. He then looked at the girls' bedroom, then back at him. "Would you like to speak with the girls? I'm worried their powers might get out of hand."

Kenny heaved a sharp sigh. "Okay..." he then slowly walked up the stairs.

"Tell them about their powers and using them around other people, please. It's okay, Kenny..." the Professor said softly, then decided to make the couch up into a bed for the poor, now orphaned boy.

Kenny came into the bedroom of the girls as they were now tucked in and in their night dresses.

"Kenny, what are you still doing here?" Buttercup asked.

"I just wanted to talk with you," Kenny sat on the edge of their bed. "It's your superpowers... I'm not sure how to say this, but I don't think you should use them in public anymore."

"Why?" the girls asked the older boy.

"Well, I know how special you guys are, even the Professor does, trust me, I think your powers are cool," Kenny said, even if the girls had unintentionally caused his parents to die from the destruction of his former house, but he wasn't going to say that to them to scare them. "You should still use your powers in the house around me or the Professor, but out in Townsville, people don't really understand how special you really are."

"Don't they like us, Kenny?" Bubbles asked, shyly.

"Well, girls, I was always told that a lot of people are scared of things they don't understand us, especially if something is mysterious in the least," Kenny continued. "Sometimes it makes them angry."

"That's silly!" Blossom said.

"Just give time for Townsville to accept how special you are," Kenny advised. "I love guys a lot, you're like little sisters to me, or kind of nieces since Sakura was always like a sister to me. You should listen to me or your father and not care about what other people think, they don't do it often. I believe you three have pure and good hearts."

"What do you mean, Kenny?" Blossom asked sweetly.

"You three may be too young to have extreme powers like these, I mean, I've always seen stuff like this in Freedom Gal or Spore, but you might save the world someday. Who knows? Maybe you'll become Townsville's newest heroes by using your powers, not just laser eyes, or superstrength, or flying, but the power to believe in yourselves. I know you can do it..."

The girls looked at Kenny sleepily and happily. He had very good motivating skills.

"I better get to bed myselves, I'll see you girls in the morning, okay?" Kenny smiled at them as they were getting tired from their big day in school for the first time.

"Okay, good night, Kenny." the girls said together.

Kenny smiled at them. He then noticed that the octopus doll that Bubbles was very fond of had dropped on the floor. He then picked it up and allowed the blonde girl to scoop it and cuddle with it as they all fell asleep.

Kenny came back downstairs and yawned a bit.

"Hello, Kenny, how did it go?" the Professor asked as he laid out spare pajamas for the boy to borrow.

"I think they're gonna be fine," Kenny said softly, rubbing his eyes as he was exhausted and depressed. "Oh, hey, thanks." he saw the couch bed and pajamas.

"Of course, do you need anything? Warm milk? Maybe a glass of water?"

"No thanks, but thanks for letting me stay here."

"Sure, Kenny, you've been through so much today and I'm sorry you had to endure it. I'm sure the girls didn't mean it."

"Oh, those girls are no trouble at all," Kenny got settled into his new bed and pajamas for the evening and possibly from now on. "You should have Saku or Becca meet them sometime."

"Oh, you know Rebecca?"

"Not really... I heard Jojo liked her though while I was in summer camp during her visit."

"Yes, I suppose so... I wonder where Jojo is... I hope he's alright."

"Maybe he's doing some sight-seeing?" Kenny turned over as the Professor was going upstairs to his bedroom to retire for the evening. "Maybe he's met some friendly gorillas or baboons or something."

The Professor shrugged. "Well, good night, Kenny." he turned out the downstairs light.

Kenny yawned as he bundled down under the covers. "Good night, Professor..." he said softly, then quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came very quick. Kenny was about to get ready for school, but he was told his would be closed for the day due to the damage. However, for some reason, the kindergarten school house would be open for classes. Kenny sat up in the couch bed as the Professor went to the front door with the girls waiting beside him.

"Kenny, why don't you get some sleep?" the Professor told the boy, it would be good for him to have a day off from school anyway. "You've had a rough day."

"You sure you don't want me to take the girls to school?" Kenny asked, groggily.

"Sleep, Kenny, you really need it."

Kenny nodded, then flopped back into the couch bed.

"It's too bad Kenny has to miss school, now he can't play with his friends." Blossom sighed.

"Yeah, or make crayon 'drawrings'!" Bubbles added.

"Or play tag!" Buttercup finished.

The Professor shushed them as he took them out to his car. "Kenny needs to sleep, girls... He's had a rough day yesterday..."

Kenny fell back asleep as soon as the door closed and the Professor drove to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Later, Kenny eventually woke up and started his day as it was getting close to the afternoon. He decided to have a little snack on a sandwich he packed in his backpack and washed it down with some milk. The Professor was lounging on the couch as soon as he got back home and it would soon be time to pick up the girls from school and give them their lunch.

"Oh, almost time to pick up the girls, wanna come, Kenny?" the Professor piped, puttign down the newspaper. Kind of odd he was reading it when the article read: Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything. The girls were on the front page, but he didn't seem to mind or care.

Kenny shrugged. "I guess so..." he had a soft smile.

The Professor went to the door with his keys to lock the front door until he would come back.

"Oh, wait, I made something for the girls when I was up late." Kenny said, then rushed back inside.

"Okay, Kenny, take your time." the Professor told him, then went on ahead to start the car.

Kenny rushed back inside the Utonium house. He then grabbed his backpack, then came back out as there was an angry crowd of townspeople along with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Kenny looked surprised.

"Kenny, they're arresting me!" the Professor cried.

"You guys can't do this!" Kenny protested. "He has to pick up the girls from school!"

"I understand, little boy, but the 'professor' needs to answer a few questions, DOWNTOWN..." Ms. Bellum said, sounding not interested in what the boy had to say.

"He's a good father, he didn't mean for that mess to happen yesterday!"

"Uh-huh, why don't you run along now?"

"But!"

"Mayor...? This deliquent won't stop harrassing me..."

"Get 'em, boys!" the Mayor snapped to the cops with him.

Some guards and a couple of police officers cornered Kenny. One officer had a taser. Kenny gulped, then tried to escape. He broke out of the crowd and ran down the street.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll get you out of this!" Kenny called down the street, as he kept running.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review. PS: MonstarzGirl, it's a surprise to see you on this site, I thought you left for good after you deleted your stories :) may I suggest a new website you can submit your fan fics on with no trouble with copyright with lyrics or cartoon x-over issues besides DeviantART if you see this chapter? **

* * *

><p>Kenny kept running. This was not a good week for him. First the Professor's monkey goes missing, the Professor is arrested because of the girls and their powers, and now he was homeless and he couldn't go to his parents were no longer around. It was getting very dark and he just didn't know where to go. He came to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten since the girls couldn't use their powers or get picked up to go home like the other kids in school, but no one was there. The girls must have tried to go home on their own.<p>

The boy sighed, then he picked himself up and was thinking of probably going back to the Utonium house. The Utonium house was always like a second home to him growing up. Why not stay there until the owners come back home?

"Grandpa Kenny..." a voice trailed, which made us go back to present day to see Kenny with his granddaughters.

* * *

><p>"Yes, sweetie?" the elderly man blinked, then looked down to the three little girls as they were being told this story. He wasn't quite sure which girl it came from.<p>

"Is it true that around this time the girls first met their arch enemy Mojo Jojo?" the youngest girl asked. Kenny wasn't surprised she was the one who asked since she was the youngest one and always asking a million questions and nearly had none of the answers.

"Oh, yes," Kenny smiled and nodded, though he wasn't happy that the girls faced the Professor's former non-human assistant who became a villain because of the girls being born. "But back then, he was just called Jojo."

"But how did Jojo talk?" the youngest girl asked, still curious.

"Because of the Chemical X," the eldest girl said, turning to her. "The chemicals mutated the girls because it was an accidental added ingredient to the concoction. Because of that, the girls became the Powerpuff Girls, the sugar, spice, and everything nice affected them to be perfect little girls, but also with the mutations. So, since that happened to them, it happened to Jojo too."

"Right, the chemicals made his brain expand out of his head which is why he wore that helmet all the time." Kenny added into her explanation.

"You're such a know-it-all!" the middle girl scoffed at her older sister.

"At least I pay attention in school, instead of sleeping all the time!" the elder girl glared back at her sister.

The two started to fight, which made the youngest girl upset. Kenny didn't want them to fight, so he tried to break them apart and cheer up his youngest grandchild.

"Now, now, stop it you two," Kenny raised his voice the best he could due to his aging, but it worked as they stopped. "Yes, your sister is smart, but that's no reason to fight with her and it's no reason to fight if one of us sleeps in class..."

"Sorry, Grandpa Kenny..." the older and middle girl said together, though still glared at each other.

"It's alright, but I don't want to tell your parents I gave you a bedtime story which made you argue over something that happened over 50 years ago," Kenny said sharply.

"I would hate to imagine Townsville if the girls weren't here for 50 years in real life..." the youngest girl sounded nervous.

"What?" the middle girl looked at her.

"I heard the kids talkin' that one time, the girls escaped into a wormhole and they ended up disappearing for 50 years," the youngest girl said as she clutched her blue blob doll. "Their teacher was in a daze, the Mayor at the time was gone, Ms. Bellum grew insane, and the Professor thought they were hallucinations..."

"I believe that did happen, but I don't really know since I wasn't there," Kenny was astounded by her knowledge for her age, but she wasn't as smart as her oldest sister.

The girls blinked, then noticed they were now off track of this important story that was important to Townsville history.

"So, what happened after you couldn't find the girls, Grandpa Kenny?" the middle girl asked, getting back on subject.

"I met with and found my new adoptive mother." Kenny explained to them, getting back to the story.

* * *

><p>Kenny kept running down the streets of past Townsville. He then found an apartment and was just lost. No one he knew would be there. Or would they? There was either a dark gold or lime green car pulling up and there came a familiar figure out. She rubbed her head, moaning a little.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you alright?" Kenny came to the woman, then recognized her instantly. "Ms. Keane?"

"Oh, hello, Kenny..." Ms. Keane greeted, not as cheerful as she almost always was.

"Ms. Keane, what's wrong?"

"Ugh... School was such a headache today..." the kindergarten teacher continued to rub her raven-hair covered head. "Because of those Utonium girls we had to have school during the construction."

"Why have school while it's under construction?" Kenny gaped at her.

"I don't know, Kenny... It was just told we still had to have school. I can't believe those girls showed their faces after that 'game' they played yesterday... They could've killed some people!"

"Don't remind me..."

"Kenny, why aren't you home?"

Deciding not to tell her right away, Kenny decided to quickly change the subject and thought of a lie. "I uhh... Had a fight with my parents... I was wondering if I could stay with you to give them some privacy."

"You had a fight, so you run away to stay with a kindergarten teacher?" Ms. Keane was dubious of his reasoning for being out so late. She then saw it was starting to rain and decided to let him in anyway. "Oh, come on in, Kenny..."

"Thank you, Ms. Keane..." Kenny sounded relieved and followed her inside. When she was doubting him, it sounded like a mother had caught their child lying about something.

* * *

><p>Ms. Keane wiped her feet and unlocked her room door. "I'm just glad the apartment building is still standing... Those girls nearly destroyed all of Townsville, I haven't seen a scare that bad, even with having Mitch Mitchelson give me an apple with a worm in it, or putting tacks on my chair, or somehow sneaking glue onto my supplies."<p>

"Hey, they were just playing." Kenny defended the girls, not believing someone nice as Ms. Keane was even turning against them.

Ms. Keane looked at him. "Weren't you meeting Professor Utonium after school? What has he done to those little mutants he calls girls?"

"Ms. Keane, I would appreciate it if you would not talk bad about the girls."

"Oh, it's not like they have feelings!"

"You always told me that everyone matters and everyone has feelings that are delicate and can get hurt easily by words," Kenny told her firmly. "You wouldn't like it if they used those against you, would you?"

Ms. Keane felt hurt suddenly. "No, I guess I wouldn't... I'm sorry, Kenny, I just have this horrible headache from the hammering during naptime..."

"Well, don't take it out on the girls." Kenny told her, then sat on the couch as a cat hopped onto him, calmly purring and snuggling against him. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Kenny, stay as long as you like, I'm just surprised that your parents would fight with you and kick you out like that."

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're happier where they are now..."

"I suppose so... Come on, Valentino, let's let Kenny get some sleep." Ms. Keane signaled for her cat.

The cat, Valentino, mewed, then came to her legs.

"You don't mind cats, do you Kenny?" Ms. Keane asked as she was getting to her room for the night.

"Just evil ones..." Kenny murmured as he got comfortable to get some sleep.

"Alright... Good night, Kenny." Ms. Keane turned out the light and went into her room to get ready for bed herself.

"Good night, Ms. Keane... Night, girls..." Kenny turned over in the couch, snuggling onto the blanket after spreading it across his body and stared out the window. Wherever the girls were now, hopefully they were safe and dry, even if Townsville hated them.

Kenny then started to sleep. He was about to turn off the TV in the room as it was just newsreports about the damages the girls caused. It seemed like Townsville just hated the girls for being unique and special with their powers. He was about to turn it off, but then, there came a newsflash. Kenny looked in surprise as the Professor had indeed been under arrest. He had to warn the girls, but it was very late, even for him. He turned off the TV and decided to get some sleep. Maybe and hopefully, tomorrow, he could find them and tell them what had happened. They must have been scared to death to be left out on the streets at dark after school hours.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. I have gone to zoo camp in real life :) Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and other Townsville schools were officially closed for the day as called by the working men. The parents decided to stay home from work in order to take care of their children. Kenny was very edgy with the Professor being in jail and grew very deathly worried about the girls since they didn't know where their father was and who knows where they could've gotten into now? Kenny tried to distract himself by feeding the pet of his former teacher.<p>

"Hey, Valentino..." Kenny greeted, remembering the name of Ms. Keane's cat from hearing it before. He then used a can opener and splotted the wet, fowl to him smelling tuna, but delicious for the feline.

Valentino mewed, then started to eat his breakfast.

"Kenny, I tried calling your parents, but the phone's been disconnected it seems," Ms. Keane came toward her guest. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Ms. Keane... My parents are gone..." Kenny finally admitted.

"Gone?" the teacher looked at him. "Gone where?"

Kenny blinked slowly and sighed softly. "They're... gone gone, Ms. Keane... They got hurt and they can't come back..."

Ms. Keane cupped her mouth suddenly as her face paled. "Your parents died because of the girls?"

"They were just playing!" Kenny nearly yelled at the woman for blaming the girls for the destruction of Townsville like almost every other citizen had done. "It's not their fault, they thought they were playing a game!"

"Yes, but their game costed a lot of money in damages!" Ms. Keane told him in a strict teacher tone like she would with a fussy child.

"They didn't _mean _to hurt Townsville and it's citizens," Kenny tried to calm her. "They're only children!" he then got up and went to the door.

"Kenny, where are you going?"

"I'm going out for some air... I'll see you later, Ms. Keane."

"Kenny...?"

* * *

><p>The boy was leaving. He couldn't believe even a sweet teacher like Ms. Keane was calling out the girls. He kept walking, but felt a little calm once he came to the Townsville Zoo. He remembered the various field trips going there, it was always exciting to be in the zoo up close. One time he was in a place called zoo camp. It was a day camp at the zoo and the zoo keepers would show kids about the animals, let them watch animal shows, and even get to see the zoo kitchen were there would be plastic bags of frozen white mice for lions, a packet of frozen, bloody meat for tigers, and frozen raw fish for bears. Oh, my. To his surprise, he had seen the girls there.<p>

"Girls, you're okay!" Kenny rushed to them and picked them up into a hug.

"Kenny!" the girls beamed.

"Kenny, we missed you a lot!" Bubbles beamed.

"Yeah, what's up, Ken?" Buttercup added.

"What happened?" Blossom asked. "We didn't see you or the Professor after school."

"I'm sorry, girls, but something bad has happened," Kenny tried to explain. "About the Professor-"

"Come along, girls, we got work to do!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Kenny looked around.

"Sorry, Kenny, we gotta go... Our new friend is calling us." Blossom said softly.

"New friend?" Kenny asked.

"We'll explain it to you later, you and the other people in Towsnville are gonna love this!" Bubbles sprouted.

"What is it? And who was that? Come on, girls!" Kenny called.

"We'll tell you later, Jojo wants us!" Buttercup said, then went off with her sisters.

Kenny watched them leave. "Jojo...?" he then shrugged and continued to look around the animals.

Kenny looked around, he saw the elephants standing around. He saw the seals at play with a beach ball. He saw the lions sleeping, probably taking a cat nap. He stroked one of the zebras as they looked at him. All of the animals seemed to be in a good mood as always. Except the camels and llamas, they always look so grumpy for some reason. At least they didn't spit on him. Kenny knew he was too old, but he came to the petting zoo. He paid a couple of quarters for pellets and happily fed the baby animals.

* * *

><p>"That tickles, little fella." Kenny chuckled as the goat kid ate from the palm of his hand and his fingertips.<p>

The kid bleated at him.

"Oh, you're such a precious creature, yes you are..." Kenny soothed, patting the top of the goat's head.

The kid bleated at him again and nuzzled against him.

"Of course, I like you," Kenny hugged the goat around its neck. "You're lucky to be in a peaceful exhibit like this..."

There was a baby wailing, which got Kenny's attention. He looked over to see a woman with her older child and her baby in her arms as the baby cried. She sat down next to Kenny on the hay made seat.

"Umm... Excuse me, ma'am?" Kenny got her attention as the baby squealed in obvious distress.

The woman blinked, then glared down at the boy. "What!?"

"Is your baby alright?"

"I don't know, she won't stop crying!"

"Is she hungry? Wet?"

"I just told ya, I don't know!" the woman sneered at him, took her son's hand and went out of the petting zoo.

Kenny scoffed as the family left. "What's _her _problem?" he then decided that despite that annoyance, he was feeling a little better. As he got out, he heard that the girls were leaving, but Blossom wanted to see gazelles, Buttercup wanted to see crocodiles, and Bubbles wanted to see unicorns. As Blossom and Buttercup went after their new guardian, Bubbles tripped over something.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Kenny came to the blonde girl.

"I-I'm fine, what did I trip over?" Bubbles got up and luckily had no scrapes from her fall.

Kenny looked to see there was a banana yellow rattle on the ground with brown monkeys designed around it. "Maybe that's why that baby won't stop crying... Bubbles, why don't you return that over to that woman?" she pointed to the woman with the crying baby.

Bubbles looked in his gaze and decided that would be a good thing to do. Maybe the woman was a victim of the disasters she and her sisters caused and this would get on the mother's good side. She then picked up the rattle and went after the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I think you dropped this..."

The woman continued to glare down. She must be having a horrible day or she's just a crabby woman. She swiped the rattle to hopefully get her baby to stop crying. "I thought the zoo kept _all _the animals in the cages..." she scoffed, her baby still even cried after the rattle was given back.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady!" Buttercup hissed.

"Don't listen, Bubbles..." Blossom soothed.

Kenny felt really bad for the girls. He then snapped his fingers, smiling and went to get something sweet for the poor girl. "Three cotton candies please." he requested to the vendor and paid with a five dollar bill.

"What flavors?" the vendor asked, snorting that the spindly young man was going to eat three cotton candies by himself.

"Umm..." Kenny looked back at the girls, then at the man. "Bubblegum, Blue Raspberry, and Lemon Lime Green."

"Ya got it, kid." the vendor went to get three sticks and make a fluffy blob of cotton candy goodness. The man then handed Kenny a fluffy pink cotton candy swab, a blue cotton candy swab, and a green cotton candy swab.

Kenny took them and just knew the girls would love them. "Hey, girls, want some cotton candy?"

"What's cotton candy?" the girls asked, curious.

"Cotton Candy is the best thing ever invented!" Kenny beamed as he handed the girls their respective treats. "Just eat it, you'll love it."

The girls took their candies. They then smiled in trust of Kenny, then started to eat the cotton candy. The cotton candy was indeed as good as Kenny said it was. It was so sweet, fluffy, and mouth-watering. The girls finished and wiped their mouths, but luckily weren't greedy and asked Kenny to give them some more.

"Wow, Kenny, that was awesome!" Buttercup chimed.

"Yeah, we gotta have this again sometime!" Blossom proclaimed.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Bubbles added.

"Just wait til Halloween roams in." Kenny chuckled.

The girls looked curious about Halloween now. But that would have to wait until another time.

"How about you say I take you three home?" Kenny offered.

"Wow, thanks, Kenny!" Blossom hugged his legs.

* * *

><p>Kenny smiled, then walked them out of Townsville Zoo, then took them to the home of the one and only Professor Utonium. The poor girls must have been so distressed about not being able to go home after school as it got very dark last night. Kenny had his key and unlocked the door to let the girls in and they zoomed in, happily. The girls were so excited about their plans about making the world a better place, but insisted on not telling Kenny about it until their new friend would be ready for them.<p>

Bubbles realized that something was missing. "Hey, where's the-"

Just as she asked, the door slammed open again. A couple of police officers had a hold of the Professor and threw him inside the house. He looked very exhausted and damaged.

"Professor!" the girls and Kenny screamed and went to his sides.

Buttercup zapped his handcuffs off to free his hands.

"Oh, girls, Kenny, thank goodness you're okay," the Professor sounded wore out. "I'm so sorry... I'm a terrible, terrible parent about not picking you up from school."

"Professor, you can't help that, it wasn't your fault." Kenny tried to soothe.

"I know, Kenny, it's this town," the Professor was very miserable. "They've gone crazy! It's like they've never seen kids playing powers will take some getting used to, but jail, lawsuit, angry mobs? What's next?"

"Don't worry, Professor," the girls soothed. "Things are gonna get better, we promise!"

"Here, Professor, you get to sleep, I'll get the Girls to bed." Kenny picked up the man to help him on his feet. "You must be so exhausted..."

"Oh, I am, Kenny... Were they okay without me?" the Professor went to his nice, warm bed to sleep in after a long, restless night in a prison cell.

"I think so, I stayed with Ms. Keane last night, I couldn't find the girls until earlier this afternoon."

"They seem really cheerful tonight..."

"Something about a way to make the world a better place," Kenny tucked the man in. "I don't know what it is, but these girls are sweet, I'm sure all will be right as rain tomorrow. They won't hurt us again. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Kenny..." the Professor fell asleep quickly as the covers came over him and his head was on the pillow.

Kenny smiled, then sent the girls to bed. He decided to spend tonight on the Utonium couch again, feeling rough with Ms. Keane and the argument they had. He had never seen her in such a state, even when she would be scolding a kid for taking something without asking, making a mess at her desk, or calling names to other students in kindergarten. Hopefully things will be all right tomorrow like the girls said. What will they do to make the world a better place, he had to wonder.


	8. Chapter 7

Kenny had a bowl of cereal for breakfast while the Professor and the girls were getting up. The girls seemed very excited about today being a 'special day'. The Professor and Kenny just had to wonder what it was going to be so special about. They mentioned about their new friend to Kenny who also wanted to help them.

He then took out a picture frame and kept it close by him, it was a surprise he was going to give the girls to make up for them feeling bad about their tag game nearly destroying the city of Townsville.

"I hope they like it." Kenny smiled as he kept an ear and eye out for them waking up and coming downstairs with their father/creator.

The girls sprouted from upstairs, then Kenny quickly hid his surprise as they sprawled around their house. "Girls, you're up early."

"Yeah!" Blossom chirped.

"Today's the day!" they all cheered together.

"Hey, Kenny, what's that?" Bubbles noticed he was hiding something from them.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Kenny smiled sheepishly. "Say, why don't you go wake the Professor?"

"That's a great idea, I was wondering where he was." Buttercup said, flying up.

"Let's check his bedroom." Blossom flew after.

"Yeah!" Bubbles followed them.

"Wow, that was close..." Kenny murmured and smiled as he had the purple glossed picture frame with rainbows, unicorns, and flowers on it. He had painted a portrait of the three of them together looking like Anime Chibis. He just loved Manga styled art.

"Professor, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the girls called to their father figure.

"Today's the day!" Bubbles beamed.

"Day?" the Professor asked drowsily.

"Professor, you better get up before the girls make you!" Kenny called from downstairs, laughing.

"Yeah, today's the day we show Townsville what our powers can really do." Blossom stated.

Kenny came up to them, finishing his breakfast and hid the picture frame in his jacket. "Come on, let's go see everyone."

"I guess we better." the Professor chuckled.

"Yeah, we did something really good." Buttercup said.

"I'll meet you girls in town." Kenny said.

"Okay, we'll fly to town." Bubbles smiled at her friend.

* * *

><p>Kenny smiled back, then went out the front door as the girls flew with the Professor. Kenny was hoping that after the girls would show their surprise that he could too. As he got to town, he got a surprise of his own as he saw a bunch of monkeys must have escaped from the zoo. There were almost every primate you could think of.<p>

"Uhh... Maybe I should go back..." Kenny stepped back.

Some primates sensed him and started to chase him all around. Kenny screamed as some other citizens did as well. It was like Planet of the Apes, but it was happening in real life. The girls could not have meant to have had this happened. He knew they wouldn't. Unlike other people in Townsville, he saw the good in them.

"Get your filthy paws off me you,...Darn, dirty ape!" Kenny grunted as a monkey grabbed him to hold him down.

Kenny was in distress as the monkeys were beating him and making him miserable. He then looked over and saw a familiar primate, only wearing a cap over his head with a purple cape, a blue ensemble, a white belt with matching gloves and boots. Kenny saw this and had to wonder. Is that Jojo? The primate then showed he had the Mayor hostage.

"Girls, where are you!?" Kenny cried as one of the apes got really aggressive and started throwing one of the cars.

"City of Townsville," the primate spoke to everyone as he overthrew the mayor. "I'd like to take this moment to thank the little people, who helped make this day a smashing success! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, I couldn't have done it without ya!"

The girls gasped as they were in the air with the Professor. Kenny looked up to see the Utonium family had made it. He couldn't believe it. They made all this happen? That's impossible, the girls would never hurt anyone.

"It's their fault!" a woman shouted.

"They made this all happen!" a man added.

"Jojo, what happened?" Blossom asked as she and her sisters came to the primate in question.

"This isn't making the town a better place!" Bubbles added.

"Yes it is, for me," Jojo replied. "The monkey you knew as Jojo is 'no mo', from now on I should be known as 'Mojo Jojo'!

The girls gasped. Kenny could tell they didn't mean for this to happen to their beloved home.

"For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumb of man," Mojo narrated his reasonings for putting Townsville through a nightmare beyond epic proportions, using primates. "Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb, and take what is rightfully ours, the world!"

"Professor, we didn't want this!" the girls cried to their father as he came down to his knees in dismay.

"Liars!" a woman shouted.

"Fibbers!" another man growled.

"You've doomed us all!" an overly dramatic man included.

"Please Professor, please believe us..." Blossom sounded very disappointed.

The Professor looked at them as they were really sad. He then looked at the primates go after townspeople. Kenny was even being thrown against a pile of randomly placed bananas.

"I don't know who to believe..." the Professor lowered his head. "I thought you were good..."

The girls gasped and sky-rocketed up beyond the heavens and went to the moon. No one on Earth wanted them, why stay? Kenny watched them leave and looked very sad. He may not have been kin to the girls, but he was the only one who really believed in them and knew they could be good, even if they had dangerous powers that killed his parents. He didn't blame them for the death of his parents, he didn't blame them when they played tag, but right now, he blamed the lab assistant he babysat like a real child. The bad monkey, Mojo Jojo.

"Professor, I can't believe you!" Kenny came weakly to the scientist. He then turned to Mojo. "And you! What did the girls ever do to you?"

"They replaced me, obviously!" Mojo snorted at him. "Before the girls came around, it was more about them and less about me! You all didn't even bother looking for me after those girls were born! I was hoping adding that Chemical X to the concoction would destroy the girls as he put in the sugar, spice, and everything nice, but it only made them super, and since it hit me too, I gained intelligence!"

"I can't believe you got the girls to help you destroy the world, you're a bad monkey!"

"The girls are gone now, 'Lenny', you have no powers, and I do, so I shall take over Townsville and then the world!" Mojo bragged, then cheered about himself being in victory and celebrated for himself. He even threw the Mayor down like a football after doing a dance and felt very accomplished. "For I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be King of the Planet of the Apes!" he then laughed.

"You shall be King?" an orangutan spoke up, sounding doubtful. "Preposterous!"

"What?" Mojo saw him, glaring at him. "How dare you!"

"For it is I, who is the most suited ruler!"

"Those are my clothes!"

"_So, taking over Townsville with the apes was Mojo's first plan?_" the youngest granddaughter of Kenny broke the story's fourth wall.

* * *

><p>"Yes, dear," Kenny looked at her, in future day. "You see, with his own kind, Mojo believed that Townsville was only the beginning of his evil plans, but as he realized it didn't work out, he didn't let it happen again after the girls defeated him for the first time."<p>

"Mojo's such an easy target." the oldest girl chuckled.

"Grandpa Kenny, can you skip to the end of the story?" the middle girl sounded bored. "This story's takin' forever!"

"Hey, I thought you loved my stories." Kenny looked at her.

"I do, but this one's so boring, it feels like a history lesson..."

"It's best you know your history, my dear."

"Blah, blah, you sound like my mom!"

"Come on, this is good for us like Grandpa Kenny said." the middle girl sounded smug about the respect she was giving her grandfather.

"How about I just skip to the part where the girls come back from outer space and save everyone?" Kenny compromised.

The middle and elder girl looked at each other and agreed.

"Wait!" the youngest girl spoke up. "How can the girls breathe in space?"

"They're superheroes, dear, they can do anything like that, I remember when Blossom had ice powers when her sisters didn't, saving us from the deadliest heatwave in Townsville's history." Kenny smiled at her.

"Get to the good stuff, Grandpa, I wanna hear about Buttercup kicking monkey butt!" the middle girl sounded rough.

Kenny chuckled again. "Okay, let's see... Back on the moon, the girls were feeling depressed and they couldn't bear to hear the screams of people in Townsville any longer and decided to save them like the heroes we all know them as..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a conclusion coming soon to the final battle between the Girls and Mojo. Will the crazed chimp win and become new King of the Planet of the Apes? Will the Girls come back to save everyone in Townsville? Will Kenny be able to please his stubborn granddaughter in this bedtime story that lasts longer than many other bedtime stories? Read and find out in another chapter of The Powerpuff Girls Story! Read & Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

Kenny might have been not able to convince the others to trust the girls as he dodged the primates rebelling against Mojo. They all had their own gimmicks and special names to become the true ruler of the earth due to their growing population, super intelligence, and powerful abilities. The only ones who could beat them would be the girls, but the girls were back on the moon, still not listening. They then found out they couldn't just leave their father and friend alone like that, so they quickly dashed down to save the citizens of Townsville.

Kenny sat with the Professor on the steps of City Hall as Mojo was coming toward them. The place was nearly on fire due to the chaos and destruction with the primates.

"Jojo, we're your friends, we would never hurt you!" Kenny cried in defense.

"Stay out of this Lenny, this is between me and the Professor!" Mojo shoved the boy out-of-the-way.

"My name is Kenny!"

"Kenny, Lenny, Potato, Tomato... Whatever!" Mojo then wrapped his grip around the Professor's neck. He was the most angry with him out of anyone else in Townsville. Even more than the girls who 'replaced' him.

"PROFESSOR!" there came a white streak from the sky and the three girls rushed to save their father. They had to save him. Without him, they wouldn't exist, even if they were dangerous. He meant the world to them and vice versa.

"Girls, look out!" Kenny called as a tank hit the Mayor's statue.

Bubbles gasped as she saw that. She saw it coming to hit several innocent citizens and she saw them run. However, there was a blonde woman on the road who looked as though she were unable to move. She must have been injured in her legs.

Bubbles split up from her sisters and went to save the woman. Yes, she had to save the Professor, but she couldn't let this woman get crushed. Bubbles made it the second before the horse from the statue would hit the woman and lifted her above the ground.

"The baby!" the woman cried.

The girls looked to see that there was a baby with a bomb. Its fuse was lit as well and was in danger. The baby was under the baboon who wanted to make bombs, calling himself Baboon Kaboom. Blossom took this one and saved the baby, but couldn't save it's carriage in time. At least the baby was safe.

* * *

><p>Kenny tried to dodge the incoming water from the monkey controlling it. There was a white dog with a big black nose with black ears with a red collar. The water was coming closer and could drown anyone too close to it. Buttercup saved the dog after Bubbles put the blonde woman to safety. Kenny kept running and ran into the most destructive primate in the town, the mutated gorilla. A lot more dangerous than a regular one. The boy felt like he was in some kind of monster movie. He made it to the girls and the woman after Blossom handed the baby back.<p>

"Kenny, are you okay?" Blossom asked her friend.

"You look like you've had a rough day." Bubbles cooed.

"I'm fine," Kenny breathed. "I'm just glad you guys are okay. You did great with your powers."

"Not really, Kenny... As soon as we make sure the Professor is safe, we're leaving Townsville forever." Blossom lowered her head.

"What! Don't say that!" Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The girls left before he could keep encouraging them to stay. Kenny sighed and kept watching the action. Bubbles had lifted a car, Buttercup had saved the dog from a barrel, saved a man in a telephone box, and saved a couple in a car that the gorilla had his mitts all over. There was then a tomato powered tornado sucking up some people. Buttercup had a lot of trouble with the dog's safety. Now the dog was in the possession of Rocko Socko and he was about to crush the dog for good.

Buttercup wouldn't let it happen though. Blossom and Bubbles were wore out from saving people from the monkeys, and they looked in surprise with the others to see Buttercup was sick of dealing with the crazy gorilla. When she couldn't release the dog from his metal gloves, she punched the gorilla right in the face. It was a powerful force that sent him back against a brick building and knocked out.

Kenny came for a closer look. He was just as shocked as the other girls. That was pretty strong, even for her. And for a dog. Buttercup stammered, worried she was going to get scolded for damaging the gorilla and some private property like she did with the tag game when they went back to school.

"Buttercup!" Blossom had an idea. "You're a genius!"

Buttercup blinked. "I am?"

"She is?" Bubbles looked at her sisters.

"Yeah, the one way to stop the monkeys, save the town, and find the Professor is to use our powers!" Blossom theorized.

"Are you girls sure you want to use your powers?" Kenny asked, hoping they would agree to, even if it caused a lot of trouble.

"Yes, Kenny, we're going to use our powers to save our home." Blossom told him, sounding confident. She was sure she wanted to use her powers. She then saw the baboon about to crush a bunch of citizens at once and looked at her sisters and friend. "Better yet, watch!" she bolted over, giving a swift kick to the baboon to go fall the other way as the townspeople ran off to safety.

"Wow!" Buttercup cheered.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles grinned.

"Hey, I don't remember rain in the forecast..." Kenny shuddered as drops fell on him.

The girls looked up. It wasn't raining, but it was tiny monkeys flying around and spitting from the sky. It was so gross and annoying. Bubbles was peeved off from it so much that she used her laser vision to zap some of the bad monkeys, not caring for their safety for now. She sent some down and to crash into each other to get defeated.

"Kenny, you go somewhere safe," Blossom commanded. "Come on, girls, let's put an end to this guerrilla warfare."

* * *

><p>Kenny let them fly away and he went back to City Hall. Hopefully the Professor wouldn't be dead by the time he would come help the poor man. He was very proud of the girls for being themselves and using their powers to save the poor city. They really needed it, especially on a day like today.<p>

"Alright, Jojo, you're so busted!" Kenny came to the steps, but gasped.

The chimp and the scientist were not there. He looked around, a little nervous and worried. The girls managed to stop and defeat all the monkeys and they were on the road in a daze.

"Girls, I don't know where the Professor is." Kenny told them as they came after doing their duty to defeat those 'darn, dirty apes'.

"I have a hunch about where he might be." Blossom replied, very determined.

Kenny looked at her gaze. He couldn't see it as well as they could, but he saw the old, abandoned volcano. It was a historical landmark to the city of Townsville that people have been wary of since the 1950's. It was also said around that volcano, it was where a young Professor Utonium got inspired to become interest in science. He surprised a lot of people when he would tell them when he was a kid, he found science to be a boring school subject.

"Come on, girls, we have one last monkey to get off our backs!" Blossom commanded, then zipped with her sisters to the volcano in Townsville Park which had been turned into an observatory and secret lair for the nefarious Mojo Jojo.

Kenny decided to sit this out, it might be too dangerous for him. He went to the crowd and looked at them. They were murmuring very approving things about the girls and how they wanted them to stay now. They were wrong to judge the girls. That's just what Kenny wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>"Alright, finally, some action!" the middle granddaughter cheered.<p>

"Why didn't you go with them, Grandpa Kenny?" the oldest girl asked.

"Well, you see, it might be dangerous for me, not everyone gets to have indestructible powers from Chemical X like the girls." Kenny continued to answer the questions his grandchildren would ask during the action-packed story he had for them.

"So, this was where they confront Mojo and save the Professor, right?" the youngest one asked, hopeful.

Kenny chuckled. "Of course it was... We're all still here and alive, aren't we?"

"Oh, of course!" the girl laughed.

"I heard that Mojo also grew big during this, what happened to him?" the middle girl surprisingly had a question she didn't know the answer of.

"Well, you all remember when the girls had to make the world a better place with some orders from Jojo with the machine, right?" Kenny quizzed her.

"Uh-huh." the girls replied.

"Do you remember the last thing he needed that the girls wouldn't have to go all over around the world for when it was right in their own home?" Kenny continued, he wouldn't give it away, he was sure they could solve it now.

The girls then looked like they knew now. "The Chemical X!"

"Correct," Kenny smiled at the three of them. "I wasn't there, but the Professor told me and Sakura when she came to visit once that Jojo had activated the chemical X to give him and the apes their full power. You see, girls, Chemical X doesn't just affect the girls and give them their powers, it can give anyone else the powers, but suffer from dangerous mutations."

"Didn't it kill Dick Hardly?" the youngest girl remembered hearing a story about that man, besides being the Professor's college roommate.

"Not really, it wasn't the Chemical X that killed him, but that's another story," Kenny smiled fondly at her that she remembered that from Townsville history. "So, then, Jojo injected himself with some Chemical X in his super powered brain and grew huge, bigger than any other monster Townsville had faced in the past. I mean, there were flames on every building, every road was filled with stomping of giant chimp tracks, he was even bigger than Rocko Socko!"

"Whoa..." the girls whispered in awestruck.

"Did he crush City Hall?" the middle girl asked.

"Don't be silly, you can't crush City Hall!" the elder girl scoffed.

"Your sister is right," Kenny told the middle girl. "We almost thought he did, but he actually didn't. He wasn't going to give up unless Townsville would bow down to him."

"Did it work?" the youngest girl asked.

"What do you think?" Kenny gave her an amused glance.

The youngest girl stopped to think. Since this happened in the 'old days' and Mojo hadn't made a crime ever since he was proposed and wed to the Professor's very own niece and they were all alive, she smiled as she thought that Mojo lost that battle and they were all okay. "We survived?"

"That's right, sweetie, and I got the people to love the girls," Kenny smiled.

"Say, Grandpa Kenny, why did you stick up for the girls even if no one else did?" the middle girl asked.

"Well, because I see the good in anyone I meet, I judge for their personality, their choices, and what they do, not how they look or any mistakes they make, the past is the past and the future's now."

"Well, that's kind of cool... You were such a cool guy back in the day!"

"Aren't I still?" Kenny smirked at her, chuckling.

The girls laughed together.

"So what happened after Mojo tried to become King of the Planet of the Apes?" the elder girl asked, really loving she got to be told this story from someone who was really there and not just a schoolteacher scanning from a history data file.

"And what about Richie, Marie, and Timmy?" the youngest girl asked.

"One at a time, one a time," Kenny tried to settle them, then turned to the youngest girl. "Well, first of all... Richie, Marie, and Timmy weren't in Townsville when this happened."

"They weren't?" the youngest girl souned disappointed.

"They lived in their old home back then, the girls didn't even know about Halloween at the time, so Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup didn't know them," Kenny explained. "This was even before there were the Rowdyruff Boys when your Aunt Sakura adopted them or when they were born."

"Yeah, dummy, Mojo JUST turned evil by now!" the middle girl scoffed.

"I just wanted to know!" the youngest girl started to cry.

Kenny gave her a comforting hug. "Sweetie, you're not dumb..."

"Yes, I am... I ask dumb questions..."

"Honey, I'm going to tell you what my teachers always told me, 'there's no such thing as a dumb question', you're the youngest, so you don't know Townsville as well as the others do."

"It's not my fault..." the girl looked up to her grandfather.

"No, it's not," Kenny soothed, still comforting her. "All you need to know was that Mojo was defeated for the first time in this story and Townsville was starting to learn to appreciate the girls."

"What did the Professor do about Mojo?" the girl asked, curious and anxious to hear the end of this very true fable.

"Well, funny story," Kenny chuckled. "He had made an Antidote X. It's like Chemical X, but it can drain one of their powers, if the girls had taken it, they wouldn't become the Powerpuff Girls. However, by the time he came by, the girls had already defeated Mojo. That was also where Becca came in."

"How come you don't tell us stories about Becca?" the middle girl wondered. "She's so cool! I mean, she's a cousin to the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yes, I know, but I never knew Becca that well... I came to the wedding as one of Jojo's best men, but we don't know each other very well, I'm more of Sakura's friend than hers."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, the girls almost lost their powers," Kenny got back on track to finish the story and tuck them in for the night. "Mojo was still huge and he mocked them. He even climbed up a tall building."

"Grandpa, are you sure you're not confusing reality with movies again?" the elder girl looked suspicious from that narration.

"I'm serious, Mojo climbed up the state building. He even got the girls to go back on his side after feeling betrayed because of how the girls' powers affected the townspeople."

"What changed their minds?" the youngest girl asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it was mine and the Professor's advice from the night of their first day of school," Kenny smiled, a little. "It was powerful and they broke themselves free from Mojo's grasp and went back to beating him up and doing what was right. You see, you three are special and unique like the girls yourselves, you just have to believe in yourselves."

The girls looked at each other, smiling happily and warmly.

"The girls didn't need to join Mojo," Kenny continued. "They are stronger, they are invincible and they have the power. They had to protect us from Mojo and they did a great job with it."

"Mojo's the monster, not the girls!" the elder girl looked angry, even if this event happened decades ago.

"Yeah, they have to protect Townsville from him! He's evil!" the middle girl added.

"Well, not anymore..." Kenny smiled at their enthusiasm, but hoped it wouldn't keep them up all night and he would be receiving phone calls about the girls being awake and not sleeping like little angels. "So then, the girls were able to defeat Mojo Jojo and he was finished off for then... The girls also then met their cousin, Rebecca."

"Ooh, did Mojo and Rebecca fall in love then?" the elder girl beamed.

"I'm afraid not, sweet pea," Kenny hated to burst her bubble. "Like I said, this was a long time ago. Rebecca and Mojo didn't fall in love until the secret admirer letters, the slumber party, the movie date, their children being born, Viktor, David, Isabella, and Michelle... You know, all that mushy stuff..."

"Oh, how romantic!" the elder girl beamed.

"So, what happened after Mojo got to normal size?" the middle girl asked.

"After that, the girls said that they were ready." Kenny answered.

"Ready?" the girls asked at once.

"Ready to take the Antidote X..."


	10. Chapter 9

"To get rid of our powers." Blossom told the Professor as he had the container of Antidote X which cured Mojo and would evantually drain the girls of their superpowers.

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would've happened." Bubbles added sadly.

"Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls." Buttercup finished.

"NO!" the citizens called in unison to prevent the cure of the girls from their superpowers forever and ever.

The girls seemed surprised that now the people wanted them to have their powers, even if they did cause a lot of trouble in Townsville lately. What with the tag game, the injuries of people, and the mass construction for the public school systems.

The Mayor broke from the crowd. Kenny was going to speak up for them, but maybe they would believe it more if more people believed in them than just him being a moral guardian to them. He was the only one who truly stuck up for them, even after some doubt the Professor lost touch with believing in them, but now deeply regretted what he had told them, they were his babies after all.

"Umm... Well... Uhh..." the Mayor shuffled his foot, looking as nervous as a school boy trying to ask out the pretty girl he liked. "Don't do that... Cuz... That was pretty cool... With the... ehh..."

The Mayor's top secretary, Ms. Bellum stepped in. "Girls, I think what the Mayor is trying to say is, we're sorry, and thank you. Kenny was right."

Kenny beamed as he was mentioned like that.

"Yes, that was super!" Ms. Keane chimed. "Just super!"

"Amazing!" one of the men said.

"Fantastic!" the blonde woman cheered with her baby.

"Wonderful!" another man added.

"Stupendous!" a Jamacian woman praised.

"You rock!" two guys included with high approval, even if they were on a television broadcast about how tramatized they were about the girls causing chaos in the city.

"Thank you." the dog thanked them. Wait, did that dog just talk?

Everyone cheered. Kenny looked over and saw a girl with brown hair was even in on this. He recognized her from the pictures as the Mayor was praising the girls fondly for their heroism.

"Hey, you're the guy that helps out my Uncle John sometimes..." the girl said.

"Oh, you're the Professor's niece, Rebecca." Kenny smiled.

"You can call me Becca," the girl smiled.

"Must be cool to be related to top superheroes."

"Yeah... How come I never saw you before?"

"I mostly hung around Sakura," Kenny shrugged, rubbing his arm nervously. He was a bit shy, even as a young adult. "I think this is the first time I've seen you in person."

"Yeah, I always visited... Jojo was a cute baby chimp then."

The girls were cheering as the Mayor and Professor allowed them to save the day, but only before bedtime.

"I guess I have new cousins, huh?" Rebecca smiled as she came to the Professor with Kenny.

"Yes, looks like it." the Professor hugged his niece.

"Professor," Bubbles spoke up, seeing the new girl. "Who's that?"

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my niece," the Professor explained, introducing the relatives together like a mini family reunion. "Rebecca, meet Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Pleased to meet you." Rebecca said with a smile.

The trio of puffs flew toward the girl and laughed as they shared a warm hug together. Kenny chuckled a bit too. The girls then flew around the townspeople very happy. Things were going to be just fine in Townsville now. They really did make the world a better place, they just had to do what Kenny told them to. Believe in themselves and give people time to accept them. That was from that day on, they became the Powerpuff Girls.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright my special people, this is the ending of the Powerpuff Girls Story. I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you so much for your reviews, reviews make me feel special and motivated to write more chapters for stories I enjoy reading :) Thanks again to MonstarzGirl for your reviews and suggestions to me, it feels great to hear from you again, even if you're not going to be writing on this site anymore. Thanks everyone else and I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here is the Epilogue of my story. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>"That's it...?" the girls asked as their grandfather ended the story.<p>

"That's it!" Kenny told them, smiling. "Now, time for bed."

The girls groaned in disappointment.

"Wait, we have so many questions!" the youngest girl piped up. "How did they get called the Powerpuff Girl?"

Kenny paused a moment as he tucked her in. "I don't really remember, sweetie... Someone suggested it one day, I think, and people just decided to go along with it..."

"Grandpa Kenny, tell us another Powerpuff Girls story," the middle girl spoke up, sounding interested in Townsville history all of a sudden. "Umm... Tell us about when Rebecca and Mojo had Isabella, Viktor, David, and Michelle!"

"I will, but another day, I promise, you girls need your rest and I need to go home," Kenny smiled at his granddaughters. "I'm glad you all enjoyed the story though."

"We really did, Grandpa Kenny..." the eldest girl yawned as her eyes started to feel heavy. "You're a great storyteller..."

"I'm glad somebody thinks so..." Kenny kissed her cheek. He then went to kiss the girls one by one good night. "Good night, Tara..." he kissed the youngest girl, then kissed the middle girl. "Good night, Elizabeth..." he then came to the eldest girl and kissed her. "Good night, Cathy..."

"Good night, Grandpa Kenny..." the girls murmured as they started to slowly drift off to sleep.

Kenny smiled, then left to let the girls get to sleep. He then told his daughter and son-in-law he was going to head home and thanked them for allowing him to come over tonight and give the girls a special bedtime story. Kenny yawned as he was getting sleepy himself and was on his way to Townsville Retirement Village.

* * *

><p>Kenny was reading a computerized newspaper as he was sitting in his favorite chair. Some shooting stars and other space matter flew in the always dark skies of the distant future.<p>

"Kenny, you have a visitor." a woman's voice said.

"Thank you, Jennifer," Kenny smiled, then came to meet his visitor. He looked down to see a girl with pale skin, carrot orange hair done in pigtails and wearing a crimson dress with white tights and dark ruby-red dress shoes. She also had a pointed nose with pink eyes. "Oh, hello, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Uncle Kenny!" the girl giggled and did a little special dance.

"What're you doing here so late?" Kenny chuckled, wanting to pick her up, but was too old to bend down without breaking a bone or two.

"I'm not really here," the girl said, revealing to be a hologram. "Mom and Dad said you were with Cathy, Elizabeth, and Tara, so I wanted to say good night before I'd go to bed myself."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, now no staying up too late, it's not Halloween or anything."

The girl laughed a little. "Yes, Uncle Kenny... I miss you..."

"I miss you too," Kenny smiled. "Be sure to tell your Aunt Bubbles, Uncle Boomer, and Aunt Buttercup I said hi if you see them."

"Yes, Uncle Kenny, I'll tell Mom and Dad too." the girl smiled.

"Honey, where are you!" a nearly scratchy, yet mature voice called.

"Oops." the girl giggled. "Bye, Uncle Kenny."

"Good night, sweetie." Kenny smiled and allowed her to go.

The girl waved and 'hung up'.

Kenny smiled, then saw how late it was. He decided he best get to bed himself. He went into his room and sat down on the bed, yawning, but his jaw nearly popping. He felt like a historical figure when he told his granddaughters the story of the Powerpuff Girls. He could've sworn as he looked out the window as he lay down in his guest bed that he saw pink, blue, and green streaks racing the skies. Kenny yawned again and he turned out his light for the evening and wondered what his next adventure would be.

The End


End file.
